el regreso , el encuentro y mi primer beso
by hikaru-the new hokage
Summary: este es mi primer fic de cierta pareja SASUKE UCHIHA regreso a konoha , y es momento de demostrar esos sentimientos a esa chica de pelo rosa ... sasusaku naruhina advertencia este fic contiene lemon en un capitulo mas adelante. dejen reviews


Konnishiwa friends, bueno este es mi primer fic de sasusaku , solo con advertencia que contiene "lemon" en un capi pero mas adelante

Batalle un poco para hacerlo, tuve que leer varios fics con este tipo de contenido para darme algunas ideas jejeje , pero bueno para no darle tanto rodeo

Mejor k empiece

Espero que les guste

Haa por cierto los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a Masashi Kishimoto-sama, pero este es mi fic , así que puedo cambiar lo que quiera , pero lo único que si me pertenece es Sasuke-kun , y no se enfaden las admiradoras de este guapísimo personaje , pero todas lo compartimos jeje

Espero que les guste

**MIS SENTIMIENTOS HACIA TI **

**Cáp. 1: El regreso, el encuentro y mi primer beso**

Era un día común y corriente en la aldea escondida entre las hojas , nada interesante sucedía , no como aquella vez que empezaron los exámenes de chunnin y el famoso Uchiha Sasuke se enfrentaría a Sabaku no Gaara, se recordaba muy bien ese día , todos emocionados e inquietos , pero eso ya era cosa del pasado.

En el centro de konoha de repente varias hojas verdes aparecieron en un remolino infinito y entre esas hojas una persona apareció (adivinen quien ¬.¬) toda la gente que estaba cerca de esa zona se quedo boquiabierta a tan impresionante aparición y aun mas por ese misterioso que había salido de esa elegante danza de hojas.

-SASUKE UCHIHA-pronunciaron ciertas personas, otras simplemente susurraban –que esta asiendo aquí, debió haberse tragado su orgullo –dijeron a su alrededor, a otros ni siquiera se le acercaban, miedo talvez.

Sasuke simplemente no los tomo en cuenta y siguió su camino-aun siguen siendo tan patéticos-pensó.

Finalmente llego a su casa, hace tiempo que no se encontraba en su calido hogar, si es así como lo podría llamar, pero antes de abrir la puerta escucho una voz femenina que le resultaba muy familiar.

-sa…suke…kun.!?

Sasuke volteo lo más rápido que pudo para ver quien era la quien le hablaba

-realmente eres tú sasuke-kun?

-sakura!

(Haruno Sakura o la chica o la pelirosa ·) sakura se había quedado pasmatica al verlo, en cambio sasuke la miraba sin apartarle la vista a esos ojos verdes, había cambiado mucho desde ese entonces, sasuke se tiño de un leve rojo en sus mejillas- a cambiado demasiado-susurro.

Sakura se acercaba a el con lentitud, no estaba segura que fuera el Uchiha. La pelirosa llego a el y quedaron frente a frente, sasuke levanto una ceja, la veía de una forma extraña – sakura –le dijo, pero al parecer estaba perdida en los ojos de el.

La pelirosa dio un paso hacia enfrente recargando su cabeza en el pecho bien formado de sasuke (y no digan nada, por que bien saben que es verdad que lo tiene así ¬.¬ ) sus manos tocaron la espalda del Uchiha , ya teniéndolo cerca de ella-no volveré a dejar que te vallas de mi lado-le dijo al sorprendido portador del sharingan , Sakura movió su cabeza y miro hacia arriba para ver el rostro cambiado de Sasuke.

-sakura-volvió a decirle a aquella chica despistada, la pelirosa quito una mano de su espalda y la puso en la mejilla de Uchiha, una lagrima recorrió en su rostro y de repente varias mas salieron de la pelirosa.

-te ocurre algo?-le pregunto el de los cabellos negros, haber por si casualidad le contestaba, una de sus manos toco su delicado rostro y le quito una de sus lagrimas que le habían echo empapar su ropa-que te sucede?-volvió a preguntar.

-sakura sonrió-es que me da gusto que estés aquí, yo sabia que tarde o temprano regresarías -las mejillas del serio y frió Uchiha se volvieron mucho mas rojas que antes, Sakura se había percatado del cambio tan repentino en su expresión , así que decidió apartarse un poco de el dejándolo de abrazar.

-Sakura

-si Sasuke-kun

Sasuke respiro profundo, estaba muy nervioso y confundido-que me pasa porque estoy sudando, ni siquiera hace calor-pensaba el Uchiha mirando fijamente a la pelirosa.

-humm , que te pasa Sasuke-kun?-le preguntaba algo confusa

-es que quería saber si estabas libre mañana-no puede ser porque tanto nervio ¬.¬ - por si se podría o mas bien si tu querías…este…etto salir a no se pues…a estar ahí nada mas…ir a donde sea solo los dos.

Sakura se rió un poco de la actitud y expresiones que hacia Sasuke al hablar no era muy típico de el hacer eso pero le gustaba.

-salir? Contigo eso significa que es una cita cierto?

-pues si lo quieres tomar así-el Uchiha se volteo para que Sakura no viera su sonrojo

-creo que ni siquiera debiste preguntar

-eso significa que…

-sip mañana nos vemos

A Sasuke se le había alegrado el día tenia una sonrisa como la de aquel rubio escandaloso- esta bien mañana a las 9:30 así tendremos todo el día, estas de acuerdo?

-si no hay problema –le contesto la pelirosa con una sonrisa y leve sonrojar- bueno me tengo que ir

- si – el Uchiha estaba demasiado contento como para poder aguantar las tonterías de Naruto , pero por otra parte era bueno que no estuviera ahí en esos momentos- oye Sakura ¡espera!

-que sucede?

Sasuke se quedo paralizado unos segundos en lo cual la Haruno se le quedaba viendo con cara de extrañeza-no no es nada olvídalo

-seguro?

-si

Sakura tomo de nuevo su camino hasta perderse en aquella tarde.

Esa noche Sasuke no podía dormir , estaba todo expandido en la cama obviamente ocupando todo el colchón ( jeje quien no se pone así en las noches XD )- que hice, porque la invite a salir , que pasa conmigo, siento que me controlan y todavía peor NO PUEDO DORMIR ¡- Sasuke se quejaba como si fuera un niño de 7 años – pero porque me dijo eso---( recordemos )

**Flash back**

No volveré a dejar que te vallas de mi lado---

Me da gusto que estés aquí---

Yo sabia que tarde o temprano regresarías---

**fin del flash back **

ahhh por que me habrá dicho eso- el Uchiha tomo una almohada y se la puso en la cabeza y se acorruco de forma muy acogedora ( hecho bolita XD ) para no pensar en ello o mas bien en ella quien era la que no lo dejaba dormir y por la cita de mañana - pero no a perdido las esperanzas por lo que me dijo, y por lo que veo creo que aun me quiere, demo ( pero ) será solo como amigos o me sigue queriendo como alguien mas - el irritado de Sasuke recordó aquellas veces en las que le decía cosas que herían el corazón de esa joven tan pura -soy un baka ( idiota ) por que le habré dicho que era una molestia y me comporte como si ella no me importara, demo que significado tiene importar ,ella me importa - al Uchiha le dolía el corazón se sentía extraño sentía algo en el estomago ( mariposas XD ) - por que cada vez que la recuerdo me siento de esa forma , yo en el fondo …la quiero pero de que forma , siempre la ayudaba en las misiones de alto rango porque sabia que no era fuerte, pero ella demostró que si , ella me demostró a mi, que podía hacerlo, ya no quería que la ayudara, pero que es lo que siento por ella - Sasuke volvió a sentir una vez mas esa extraña sensación - ¡ rayos por que yo!-el despertador empezó a sonar -¡ya son las 2:00 am!-dijo algo alterado -no puede ser no puedo dormir-el irritado se acerco a una esquina de la cama donde se encontraba un mueble con un espejo, se miro por un momento- si sigo así tendré ojeras como las de mi desagradable hermano o peor aun tendré marcado de negro alrededor de los ojos -( como cierta persona pelirroja de la arena) –Sasuke se sentó en el centro de la cama y callo de espaldas- debo dormir o si no, tendré energías para mañana y peor debo levantarme temprano-en su mente solo quedo esas palabras y se quedo dormido.

A la mañana siguiente el despertador empezó a sonar anunciando que ya pasaban de las 8:00 am , el adormilado de Sasuke levanto su mano y apago la alarma, pero en lo que se había acercado y estirado su mano las sabanas se habían enredado en el haciéndolo caer.

-pero que demon….auch me dolió , que hora son-el adormilado checó en el reloj con sus ojos entrecerrados por el sueño , vio la hora y tardo unos minutos en darse cuenta que ya era demasiado tarde- hummm que dice hemm haber la manecilla chiquita esta en un humm ocho a si es un ocho y la grande esta heeeeee que numero es ese haber diez , no NANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!! –Sasuke pego un grito en el cielo- ¡NO PUEDE SER SON LAS 8:20 , DEBO DARME PRISA O SI NO LLEGARE TARDE!-rápidamente fue hacia su armario y empezó a buscar como que ponerse , saco pantalones ,shorts, playeras etc. ( la mayoría eran iguales jeje ¬.¬ ) dejando todo en el piso- que me pongo ,que me pongo , que me pongo-buscó en todo el armario sacando los cajones con calcetas y ejem su ropa interior , de repente algo le cayo encima por el movimiento que hacia quitando los cajones-que es esto – puso su mano en la espalda y tomo lo que estaba ahí – una playera ,humm no recuerdo haber tenido esta o haberla comprado – el olvidadizo puso su mano en el mentón y se puso a pensar- de donde rayos la saque – se mantuvo así durante unos minutos hasta que recordó- ¡SAKURA! Esta playera me la regalo Sakura en uno de mis cumpleaños, nunca me la he puesto- Sasuke extendió su playera para observarla mejor , era negra ,sin mangas y con el típico cuello que usa el , en la parte de enfrente decía su nombre y en la parte de atrás estaba el sharingan rodeado de 2 dragones blancos – me la pondré –afirmo- creo que es el momento preciso para que la estrene – checó de nuevo el reloj – ¡ KUSO! Ya pasaron 10 minutos , perdí mucho tiempo – en un abrir y cerrar de ojos había entrado al baño ..

Pasaron 10 minutos y la puerta del baño se abrió expulsando humo , Sasuke había salido con una toalla que estaba alrededor de su cintura – que baka deje solo el agua caliente , pero no es tiempo para eso – se volvió a dirigir al reloj observando nuevamente la hora – son las 8:40 supongo que aun tengo tiempo - se fue hacia el armario ,abriendo las puertas mostrando un rostro de tristeza espontánea ) – todavía tengo un problema , ya esta la playera pero me falta lo que me pondré abajo ¡ rayos! Me odio a mi mismo – siguió buscando algo bueno que ponerse cuando de repente escucho una voz.

¡OHAYOU GOZAIMASU! SASUKE-BAKA – con tan fuerte que había hablado el extraño le dio un susto que estuvo apunto de caérsele la toalla al pobre de Uchiha

que te pasa dobe no vez que estoy algo apurado

-apurado, pues a donde vas?- preguntaba el rubio

-eso no te incumbe, además será mejor que te vallas se me hace algo tarde

Naruto observo todo el desorden en la habitación y se puso a pensar que es lo que le preocupaba mucho a Uchiha

- que todavía no te vas

Naruto mostró una sonrisa picara – ya se porque esta tan apurado Sasuke-baka

-de que rayos estas hablando –le pregunto al de los bigotes, levantando una ceja

estas apurado ya que tienes una cita con alguien cierto?

- pero que rayos esta diciendo dobe

y dime Sasuke-baka quien es la afortunada hee?

-ya te dije eso no te incumbe, y por favor ya vete que estoy algo retrasado

-de acuerdo, de acuerdo, pero me tienes que decir quien es cuando regreses ok

- si si te diré pero ya vete

Naruto salio por la misma forma en la que entro, salto hacia la casa de alado y se paro en el tejado – esperar hasta que llegue ni que nada, tengo que averiguarlo por mi cuenta, además no tengo nada bueno que hacer hasta mañana – el rubio tenia una cita con Hyuuga Hinata, hace ya 3 semanas que andaba con ella – este día será divertido – pensó.

-por fin se fue – susurro el Uchiha -bien pero aun sigo con mi dilema¡QUE DEMONIOS ME VOY A PONER!!!!!!!!! – el pobre de Sasuke estaba mas alterado que antes, ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo para alistarse para su gran momento, siguió sacando más y más ropa hasta que no se veía el piso, empezó a sacar pantalones y en una de esas se golpeo con uno de ellos dejándole una marca - ¡PERO QUE RAYOS HOY TODO ME ESTA SALIENDO MAL! – protesto Uchiha. Por el enojo estuvo a punto de romper el pantalón causante de su herida, pero antes de desquitar su ira en el (pobre pantalón no tiene la culpa ¬.¬, quien te manda a levantarte tan tarde Sasuke-kun ¬.¬ jeje XD) lo observo detenidamente – creo que este pantalón hace conjunto con la playera – Sasuke se acerco a la cama tratando de no resbalarse o tropezarse con la ropa regada, tomó la playera y la miro junto con el pantalón , se quedo pensando en unos segundos - ¡ PERFECTO! Ya era hora que me iluminaran, arigatou gozaimasu kami-sama ¡te quiero mas que ayer ·! - el contento de Uchiha miro con mas detalle el pantalón – cadenas? Con razón el santo golpazo – el pantalón era negro con dos bolsas en cada costado, tenia cadenas en casi todo su alrededor que lo hacía ver muy extraño a la vista, pero ya puesto se veía muy bien y en la parte izquierda tenia su apellido gravado con letras en color blanco (y claro si lo trae puesto Sasuke mucho mejor - XD) – el adolorido se toco la frente dándole pequeños masajes - …auch aun me duele un poco - y como siempre volvió a mirar el reloj - pasaron 7 minutos , aun tengo tiempo para vestirme - rápidamente se puso la ropa y unos zapatos negros un poco parecidos a las típicas sandalias de konoha pero eran cerrados , se peino como lo hacia normalmente , tomo la cartera , una libreta y las llaves de su casa , saliendo disparado .

al fin salio pensé que me quedaría un año en este cochino tejado – el introvertido rubio siguió al Uchiha hasta ver cual era su destino

Sasuke corrió lo mas rápido que pudo, saltando de árbol en árbol y esquivando algunas personas en la calle, siguió así hasta que llego a su meta - ¡por fin, la casa de Sakura! –Exclamo el alegre Uchiha – pero antes de entrar, la puerta se abrió sola lo cual estuvo a punto de pegarle.

- ¡ GOMENE! lo lastime? – la voz era muy reconocida para el chico alterado

- ¡ Sakura? – se asombro el de pelo negro

-¡AAHHHHH SASUKE-KUN! perdona te lastime, te hice daño – Sakura se puso mas preocupada al ver la frente – ¡OH NO TE PEGUE!!!!- la pobre Haruno se sintió culpable al ver esa marca

- humm te refieres a la frente? …haa no, no fuiste tú

- y por que tienes esa gran línea roja – pregunto la curiosa

- he…etto es una larga historia

- ha bueno esta bien – la pelirosa decidió no preguntarle nada mas

- y bueno ya estas lista pregunto el Uchiha viéndola de arriba hacia abajo, la chica Haruno llevaba una blusa verde oscuro de tirante blanco que va alrededor del cuello una minifalda del mismo tono de verde, los costados estaba abiertos aprox. Unos 5 centímetros de largo, traía puestas unas sandalias, también un poco parecidas a los de konoha pero estas tenían listones alrededor de su pierna , igualmente de color negro ( k onda es la moda dark en konoha ¬.¬ o que XD )

- que te sucede? – preguntó la pelirosa

- no nada – le respondió el sonrojado – bueno ya vamonos

Sakura cerro la puerta y tomaron su camino, pero no muy lejos de ahí el hiperactivo rubio los seguía – valla valla así que era Sakura-chan, nunca se me vino a la mente que fuera ella, bien de todas maneras los seguiré para asegurarme si el baka de Sasuke siente algo por ella – naruto los fue siguiendo saltando de casa en casa, pero en una de ellas se resbalo por el techo mojado haciendo mucho ruido, Sasuke volteo y no vio absolutamente nada.

- te pasa algo? –le preguntó la chica

- no te preocupes, solo escuche un ruido

Los dos continuaron con su camino, mientras que naruto se había espantado, pensó lo muy cerca que estuvo de ser descubierto por el frío Uchiha – eso sí que fue demasiado cerca – el rubio toco su frente y quito esas pequeñas gotas de sudor – bien creo que tendré que ser mas cuidadoso – el escandaloso de Naruto continuo con su espionaje

- oye Sasuke, no es por nada pero me gustaría saber a donde vamos

Sasuke volteo a ver a la delicada Sakura – pues…- ¡RAYOS! Por estar pensando en otras cosas en la noche nunca se me ocurrió a donde la podría llevar - pues… hummm…ya almorzaste? – le pregunto el Uchiha haber si tenia el milagro de que no lo hubiera hecho, para así llevarla aun sitio en donde pudieran conversar.

- no, me levante un poco tarde y no me dio el tiempo necesario

- a ya veo – kami-sama eres grande, ahora si creo en los milagros – el contento Uchiha dio un suspiro de alivio, al parecer si era su día de suerte.

- tu almorzaste – pregunto la pelirosa

- no también se me hizo tarde jeje

Los dos comenzaron a reírse por la casualidad de sus tardanzas

- bien pues nuestra primera parada será el famoso restaurante de konoha – Sasuke tomó la muñeca de Sakura y empezó a correr, los dos tenían una sonrisa en su rostro, parecían dos niños divirtiéndose

- dime Sasuke-kun por que la apuración? – le pregunto la Haruno con esa sonrisa calida

- para estar todo el día contigo – contestó el de pelo negro

- he… conmigo? – la pelirosa se sonrojo al escuchar esas palabras de Sasuke

heeee…digo…etto me refería a que , así tendríamos todo el día para divertirnos – le dijo también sonrojado , pero con una tierna sonrisa

Después de correr tanto, por fin llegaron al restaurante, entraron, tomaron su asiento y empezaron a leer el menú. La mesera tomo sus órdenes y se fue.

- y como has estado en estos años Sakura – le dijo el Uchiha

- pues no ha pasado nada desde que te fuiste- le respondió algo sonrojada

- y no has aprendido algún jutsu ..?

- ahh si, lo había olvidado, tsunade-sama me enseño algunos jutsus médicos.

-jeje que bien

Los dos se sentían muy bien juntos, y para ser su primera cita todo iba muy bien.

De repente Sakura observo algo que sobresalía del pantalón se Sasuke…

- que es eso? – preguntó

-que es eso de que…?

- lo que esta en tu bolsillo – la pelirosa señalo hacia la derecha del pantalón

Sasuke volteo hacia donde Sakura le señalaba encontrando ahí una libreta – humm cuando la tome – pensaba el Uchiha – la sacó y la miro detenidamente –ya recordé debí haberla agarrado cuando tome mi cartera .

- puedo verla- pregunto la pelirosa

-Si no hay problema

Sakura cogió la libreta y la observo de la parte de afuera, su color rojo era tan brillante – me pregunto que tengo en esa libreta –pensó el de pelo negro – hummm que tengo ahí , teléfonos , no, no es eso entonces que hay ahí ...No puede ser en esa libreta hay….

- ¡DIBUJOS! – exclamó sorprendida la Haruno

-ugh!... rayos por que habré tomado esa libreta –susurro

-puedo verlos! – preguntó la pelirosa

- sí adelante

La chica se quedo encantada a tan maravilloso trabajo artístico – tu los hiciste Sasuke-kun ..?

-jeje si en mis tiempos libres aprovecho

-waoo eres muy hábil para esto , no sabia que podías dibujar tan bien

-hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi Sakura-san

Sakura miro cada dibujo de esa brillante libreta , había varios de su equipo , otros eran de paisajes , tenia un dibujo de cada uno de ellos , uno del escandaloso rubio , otro del pervertido de kakashi con su libro de ven ven paraíso , uno de kiba con akamaru , de shino , inclusivamente del cejas encrespadas, también miro ciertos dibujos de ella que le habían gustado mucho , siguió viendo la libreta y encontró uno de hinata con naruto que parecían algo encaramélados.

- dime Sasuke-kun que pasa en este dibujo – Sakura le mostró el dibujo del rubio y la peliazul.

- ah! Ese dibujo , si te digo por que lo dibuje me prometes que no dirás nada – le susurro

- te lo prometo

-bien, pues ese dibujo me lo pido Hinata hace ya mucho tiempo

-ah ya veo por eso Hina-chan se comportaba muy rara con Naruto, esta enamorada de el

- y pensar que de ese Naruto jeje

(Palabras de la fan autora: por el momento nadie sabe que Hinata y Naruto andan , y es que lo tienen en secreto por el padre de la Hyuuga , para que no descubra nada ¬.¬ ok bueno continuemos · )

Sakura siguió mirando los dibujos , en cambio Sasuke estaba algo nervioso , algo lo incomodaba – presiento que hay un dibujo por lo cual no debe ver – pensó – la pelirosa estaba llegando a la antepenúltima hoja y raramente esos últimos dibujos eran de ella – pero que es –espontáneamente el olvidadizo empezó a recordar- es un dibujo de ella conmigo pero como es… - sakura ya había visto el penúltimo dibujo dándole vuelta para ver el ultimo , a Sasuke se le ilumino la mente y antes de que viera ese dibujo le arrebató de las manos la libreta.

- que pasa Sasuke-kun por que me la quitaste – le pregunto algo confundida la pelirosa por esa reacción que tuvo

- no, es que, esos eran todos los dibujos – le contesto nervioso

- no pueden ser todos – le protesto – alcancé a ver el ultimo dibujo

- ¡NANIIIIIIIII! LO VISTE – Sasuke se volvió histérico a tan repentina contestación

- hemm bueno defíneme la palabra "lo viste "

- que te la defina…? – el Uchiha no había captado bien a que se refería la pelirosa – lo viste o no…?

-ejem pues, solo vi un poco jeje

- que viste? – pregunto intrigado

-Creo que nada mas un cachito de lo que parecía ser un brazo – sakura saco la lengua y puso su mano en su cabeza

- entonces no viste prácticamente nada…?

- pues…no

A Sasuke se le había ido y regresado el alma - ufff entonces no hay problema

- y por que no quieres que lo vea Sasuke-kun – le pregunto la pelirosa

- hemm bueno es que no vale la pena

- y por que no…? – la intrigacion la mataba

- ¡por que no! – le contesto subiendo el tono de voz

- pero porque – le volvió a preguntar

- por que no es nada interesante

- Sasuke-kun onagai…- parecía casi suplicándole la pobre de Haruno

- ya te dije que no

Los dos seguían con lo mismo, hasta que una voz los desconcentro de su discuta

-hee …ejem…disculpen aquí esta su orden – interrumpió la mesera .

- gracias – le contesto el Uchiha, pero al parecer la mesera se había sonrojado de tan encantador chico, que se puso tan nerviosa que no podía dejar de mirarlo.

- le sucede algo? – le pregunto el de pelo negro – pero eso no había funcionado para que le contestara, Sasuke se paro de su asiento y se acerco a la mesera – se encuentra usted bien? – la pobre chica que tenia tan cerca Uchiha Sasuke, se fue corriendo del nervio hasta que los de la cita la perdieron de vista.

-pero que le paso – se preguntaba la pelirosa

- no se , pero sabes algo Sakura-san , ella ya no va a ser , la que nos va a cobrar jeje

- …? – la pelirosa no había captado bien lo que el Uchiha intentaba decirle, pero eso ya no importaba. Sasuke se sentó y empezaron a comer.

- oye Sasuke-kun

- si que pasa

- dime quien está es ese ultimo dibujo

Al pobre de Sasuke estuvo apunto de ahogarse con el refresco – que todavía vas a seguir con esto…?

- es que tengo mucha curiosidad – Sakura bajo la mirada

- esta bien , pero no te voy a decir el nombre – le advirtió – solo te diré que , la persona la cual dibuje es muy importante para mi y que de alguna forma la aprecio mucho – le afirmo

ah… ya veo, debes de quererla mucho – la pelirosa miro fijamente a Sasuke, a lo cual esta le sonrió –si, supongo que tienes razón en eso Sakura-san – el Uchiha le devolvió la sonrisa y sus mejillas se tornaron de un color carmesí – si supieras que tu eres esa persona tan importante para mi , y que además de apreciarte , te tengo un cariño muy fuerte Sakura – lo pensó el uchiha.

- bueno no hay que demorarnos Sakura, recuerda que tenemos el día para divertirnos y no vamos a matar el tiempo almorzando – aclaro el de pelo negro.

- OK.

Mientras que afuera un rubio protestaba – demonios cuanto tiempo van a demorar , - el de lo ojos azul cielo se frustraba en cada minuto que pasaba – solo espero que no se queden ahí todo el día o si no aquí pasare la noche .

Después de media hora la pareja salio del restaurante ( obvio que primero se pago la cuenta y por cierto Sasuke-kun le acertó , no fue la misma mesera quien les cobro , pobrecita de la otra ..Que vergüenza · )

-disculpa Sasuke-kun – lo miro fijamente.

- que pasa –contesto algo extrañado.

- es que me preguntaba…si no había ningún problema de que pasáramos a la florería

- flo..re…ria…? – le pregunto el Uchiha

- si , es que necesito hacer algo y ..pues …

- claro –interrumpió el de pelo negro – no tienes porque preguntar

- enserio? – se quedo algo sorprendida la Haruno

- así es , tu eres mi novia digo cita digo ugh yo fui quien te invito a salir , así que tu eres la que decidirá a donde ir , no me preguntes solo dime a donde – Sasuke estaba totalmente rojo , no sabia porque le había dicho novia , si ni siquiera era , exactamente una cita formal .

- de acuerdo – sonrió la pelirosa, pero al parecer no puso mucha atención a la palabra novia (por suerte para Sasuke-kun, realmente kami-sama lo quiere muchísimo ·)

Al fin de tomar la decisión , partieron a la florería , pero esta vez era diferente ya que el escandaloso ya no los seguía , se había quedado dormido en aquel árbol de tanto esperarlos.

Despues de un rato , lograron ver a lo lejos una casa muy colorida.

mira ahí esta – Sakura rápidamente entro a la florería , y encontró a cierta amiga suya. - ¡INO!

- Sakura!!..je tanto tiempo sin verte – le dijo la vanidosa pero optimista de Ino Yamanaka – y dime que te trae por aquí , es un día muy bonito para que salgas a pasear – la rubia dio una pequeña risa .

-jeje pues si estoy paseando.

- pero tuvimos que hacer una parada aquí – el chico de cabello negro había entrado dejando sorprendida a Yamanaka.

- ¡SASUKE!!! – la rubia abrió sus ojos como un plato – así que los rumores eran ciertos, de que el gran Uchiha había regresado a konoha.

- rumores…? – Sasuke no había entendido a que se refería con rumores , acaso todos ya sabían que estaba en konoha..? …Ino solo sonreía

-y … que se les ofrece? Pregunto la rubia

- pues…aun no estoy segura de cuales llevar – respondió Sakura con una gotita.

Ino se acerco a ella y la llevo a una sección donde se encontraban las flores mas bonitas , mientras que Sasuke se fue a otra , donde encontró varias flores de un color rosa – las miro detenidamente , hasta que una le llamo la atención , se acerco a ella y la tomó , y así viéndola tan fijamente el rostro de la Haruno se mostró en esa delicada flor - ¡ pero que rayos! – el Uchiha movió bruscamente su cabeza hacia ambos lados, como si estuviera diciendo que no a una respuesta.

**Flash back**

Ino se acerco a ella y la llevo a una sección donde se encontraban las flores mas bonitas, mientras que Sasuke se fue a otra.

- mira Sakura que te parecen estas – la rubia le señalo unas de color azul cielo.

- son muy bonitas –respondió la pelirosa –demo estoy buscando algo como para aniversario de un fallecimiento.

- fallecimiento – la rubia se quedo algo atónita a la respuesta de Sakura

- pues en ese caso por allá están las de color amarillo y naranja, esas podrían ser muy buenas para este caso.

- de acuerdo, gracias Ino – la pelirosa se dirijo a donde estaban aquellas flores

- Sasuke no esta – la rubia miro hacia todas partes, hasta que lo localizo.

**fin del flash back**

Sasuke aun estaba confundido – por que la veo en todas partes –susurro

- ver en todas partes que..? – pregunto la rubia que estaba hace unos 5 segundos alado de el

¡AHHH! INO!!!... etto… bien no es nada – el pobre Uchiha estaba exaltado por el susto de la Yamanaka

-hummm veo que te gustaron mucho esas flores

- si un poco – le contesto el de pelo negro

- en ese caso , llévatela , cortesía – la rubia le sonrió y regreso con Sakura , que al parecer ya había tomado las flores que necesitaba

Pagaron por las flores y salieron de ahí

- hasta luego – grito la rubia

- si nos vemos – respondieron ambos ya retirándose

- y ahora adonde quieres ir? -le pregunto el Uchiha con una sonrisa tierna

Sakura agacho la cabeza, parecía que soltaría una lagrima – hemm pues tengo que ir al cementerio

- Sasuke se sorprendió al verla así – creo que metí la pata –pensó – de acuerdo vamos al cementerio. Sakura sonrió y tomo la mano del chico lo cual hizo que este se sonrojara – arigatou Sasuke-kun , te prometo que cuando hayamos salido del cementerio iremos a lugares mas divertidos – el Uchiha sonrió y fuertemente sujeto la mano de la pelirosa.

Y en cambio con naruto , se había despertado 1 hora después – pero que rayos paso -el rubio miro para todos lados y no encontró a la pareja – ¡NO PUEDE SER LOS PERDI DE VISTA!!!-Naruto se fue rápidamente de ahí , pero ya no los puedo encontrar , desilusionado regreso a su casa.

Habían llegado al cementerio y al parecer no había nadie.

-Sasuke-kun te puedo pedir un favor – la pelirosa bajo su mirada , con una mirada triste

- si que pasa

- quiero entrar sola , onegai , espérame aquí no tardo

Sakura entro al cementerio dejando en la entrada al Uchiha. Después de unos 20 minutos la pelirosa salio de ese solitario y triste lugar

- perdón por la tardanza – se disculpo la Haruno

- no, no hay problema – Sasuke con su suave mano toco la mejilla de ella, sintiendo las lagrimas que la recorrían – estas bien – Sakura utilizó sus manos para quitarse aquellas lagrimas – estoy bien , gracias por preguntar Sasuke-kun – la pelirosa sonrió y tomo la mano del Uchiha.

- bueno hay que irnos hay muchos lugares a que ir.

Pasaron horas , se divertían tanto que nunca notaron el tiempo que habían perdido , pasaron por varias tiendas , tomaron un helado ( que rico · ya se me antojo T-T ) compraron algunas cosas , en algunas ocasiones se topaban con algunos amigos ( kiba , hinata , y el cejas encrespadas jeje · XD ) .

Ya estaba atardeciendo y tenían un lugar por ultima parada

- bueno y por ultimo , a donde quieres ir – le pregunto el Uchiha

- no se ya no se me ocurre algún lugar , mejor elije tu Sasuke-kun

- estas segura

- claro , y tienes que escoger un lugar mejor que los que visitamos entendiste – la pelirosa le sonreía de una manera maliciosa .

- muy bien – Sasuke se mantuvo pensando unos segundo – ya se – exclamo – vayamos al parque

- al parque? – la pelirosa no sabia porque habría elegido ese lugar – bien.

Los dos se dirigieron al parque . Solo les tomo unos minutos .

Ya adentro Sasuke tomo su mano y se la llevo a un lugar apartado de las personas - adonde me llevas – le pregunto la Haruno – muy pronto lo veras , es uno de mis lugares favoritos del parque – la pelirosa solamente sonrió y confió en el .

Llegaron a ese lugar , Sakura se quedo asombrada a tan hermoso sitio , el atardecer se veia grandioso – parece que escogiste el mejor sitio Sasuke-kun – las mejillas del Uchiha se volvieron de un rojo ardiente – hemmm.. si…. Etto…gracias – la Haruno aprovecho lo distraído que estaba, y rápidamente tomo la libreta – ja ja lo logre al fin podré ver el dibujo

- ¡PERO QUE….!!! SAKURA DEVUELVEME ESO!! – Sasuke empezó a corretearla por todo el sito , pero era imposible atraparla , no tuvo otra opción mas que aventarse .

El Uchiha dio un gran salto y cayo arriba de ella – ¡DAMELA YA SAKURA! – ¡ NO¡QUIERO VER QUIEN ESTA EN ESE DIBUJO! – Parecían dos pequeños peleándose por un dulce – SAKURA DAMELA – reclamaba el Uchiha – NO QUIERO - decía la pelirosa.

-esta bien si te digo quien es la persona que esta dibujada, me regresaras la libreta? – el Uchiha se resigno y no tubo otro remedio para que se la devolviera.

-si lo pones de ese modo, esta bien – Sakura puso una sonrisa de victoria, talvez no podría ver el dibujo pero le bastaba con saber quien era.

El Uchiha se quito de encima de ella, se sentó y la ayudo a levantarse , quedando los dos en la mismo posición ( sentados ) frente a frente .

-bien Sasuke-kun dime quien es.

El de pelo negro trago saliva, y se tranquilizo un poco – de acuerdo la persona que esta en ese dibujo es …

La Haruno estaba demasiado intrigada, que se acercaba mas y mas al Uchiha – bien dime quien era

Sasuke no tuvo otro remedio más que decirle la verdad –esa persona que mas he apreciado en mi vida , esa persona la cual quiero…ERES TU SAKURA

La pelirosa se quedo paralizada al oír esas palabras de aquel chico , aquel chico que enviaba miradas frías , que no le importaba si era admirado por las chicas , aquel que solo quería venganza , le estaba diciendo que la quería y que era la persona mas importante para el.

Esta vez Sasuke ni miro hacia otro lado , si no que la miraba fijamente con esos ojos negros.

-toma, puedes ver el dibujo – el Uchiha le dio la libreta pero al parecer no reaccionaba la chica.

y..yo..no…es ..necesario – le contesto algo trabada en sus palabras

- por favor míralo antes de que me arrepienta

Sakura la tomó no le quedaba otra opción y además quería saber como era ese dibujo, se brinco varia hojas la inquietud la desesperaba , finalmente llego a la penultima , se mantuvo un tiempo antes de voltear la hoja – estas seguro ,que quieres que lo vea – de la boca del Uchiha no salio palabra alguna, al parecer su silencio era un si .

Sakura respiro profundo y volteo la hoja……………un minuto de silencio se presento , la Haruno tenia los ojos muy abiertos

-quiero que ese dibujo sea haga realidad – menciono el de pelo negro

-que …que se haga realidad?

-si , siempre he anhelado que algún día ese dibujo se cumpla y eso lo deseo

Sasuke se acerco lentamente hacia ella – te amo – el susurro , dos suaves manos sujetaron su rostro delicado , acercándola para entrelazar un suave beso , la chica Haruno se había quedado atónita y con los ojos tan abiertos a tan extraña reacción , pero por otra parte le agradaba que Sasuke fuera el quien le dio su primer beso.

Después de un corto tiempo El Uchiha se separo de ella – discúlpame no fue mi intención , lamento haberte echo esto – Sasuke se paro y se alejo un poco de ella – será mejor que nos vallamos – pronto oscurecerá

Sakura reacciono y se paro rápidamente quedando atrás del Uchiha , abrazándolo como pudo – espera Sasuke-kun , yo también tengo que decirte algo – Sasuke volteo y miro aquel rostro sonrojado – yo también siento algo por ti , yo te……

**Y aquí termina el primer capi de mi fic , espero que le haya gustado y recuerden si no hay reviews no hay capitulo y si hubo errores de ortografia gomene **· **soy novata en esto**

**Y en el SIG capi**

**Que le dirá sakura sasuke**

**Que paso con naruto y como lo ira en su cita**

**Descúbranlo en el capitulo 2**

**MI SENTIMIENTO CORRESPONDIDO**

**LA CITA DE LA HYUUGA**


End file.
